


Тройственность

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Внутренние жители Юури хотят разного





	Тройственность

**Author's Note:**

> На задание: У главного героя начинает проявляться синдром множественной личности. Как же ему приходится уживаться со всеми версиями самого себя.

У Вольфрама волосы цвета золота, только это золото – нежнейшее, точно пух, разлетающееся, развевающееся при малейшем движении или дуновении ветерка. Красиво. «Мой одуванчик, мой чертополох, – довольно мурлычет внутри Юури Мао. – Сладкий, чувствительный, пылкий… И внешне исключительно хорош… А ну, удели ему внимание!».   
И Юури подмигивает Вольфу и предлагает ему отправиться куда-нибудь на прогулку. Куда угодно, лишь бы ненадолго сбежать из-под присмотра и вместе промчаться по тропинкам во весь опор. Вольфрам сияет.  
  
«Йозак уехал, и Конраду, наверное, одиноко, – тихо вздыхает внутри Сюзанна-Джулия. – Помоги ему, Юури! Такой храбрый, такой верный, такой замечательный – и сидит один вечерами!».   
И Юури пожимает плечами и пробирается в комнату Конрада, принеся с собой кувшин некрепкого вина и выпрошенную у горничных колоду карт. К концу вечера грусть в глазах Конрада начисто пропадает, он смеется.  
  
Вольфрам подчинился бы Юури, стоило бы ему не то что попросить – намекнуть, и Мао был бы счастлив. Конрад перевел бы отношения из дружеских в нечто большее, стоило бы Юури сделать хоть шаг навстречу – и душа Сюзанны-Джулии была бы на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
Но Юури хочет быть счастлив сам, поэтому он не слушает ничьих советов и идет к Гвендалю. Мао внутри яростно противится подчиненной позиции, Сюзанна-Джулия очень неодобрительно молчит на их почти животную страсть, но Юури наслаждается. Принимая и отдавая, делясь с Гвендалем всем, что у него есть, не стесняясь ни своих реакций, ни своих желаний – и получая такую же искренность в ответ. Сейчас не существует никаких вторых душ и третьих личностей – только Шибуя Юури, мао Шин-Макоку, и Гвендаль фон Вальде положит свою жизнь и сердце за то, чтобы тот не забывал, кто он на самом деле.  
Что он прежде всего – Юури.


End file.
